Raiders of the lost sister
Characters Jacob Story It was a dark, rainy night. Jacob was in a black cloak running through the dirt and mud toward an enemy outpost. He had fire in his eyes as he sprinted to a boulder near the entrance. He saw two guards with spear in hand. he rushed at them and quickly dispatched them with his darts. He ran through the front door and rushed up a flight of stairs. He saw a guard with his back facing Jacob. He quickly took out his knife, stabbed the back of the guard's knee, twisted him to face Jacob, then stabbed him in the heart without maked so much as a cry for help. He then rushed to the watchtower to see the captain waiting for him. Captain Micah: About damn time. Could you attack already so I can kick your cloaked ass? Jacob: You're rather cocky. Pride goeth before the fall. Captain Micah: *draws sword* your move. Jacob then threw countless darts at him. With inhuman speed, they were dodged. Jacob: What the hell? Captain Micah: I bet you're wondering how I did that. Well- Jacob: Lightning Stone? Captain Micah: Alright then, smartass. ''They both then clashed with sword and dagger. Jacob was at a disadvantage at speed and reech, but when Micah saw Jacob was tired, he was about to monologue. When he was, Jacob threw his dagger at the stone and destroyed the stone. Captain Micah: What the hell? Jacob then kicked him to the floor, took his enemy's sword, and stabbed his tunic, pinning him to the floor. Jacob: *looking away calmly* Where is my sister, Luna? Captain Micah: If I knew i wouldn't tell ya s- Jacob: *drives dagger in leg* How about this *starts pouring gunpowder* Where is the most well known prison? Captain Micah: In the castle, but the security is tight. Jacob: *walks out door* I know. Jacob then left, pouring a gunpowder trail. He then lit a match when he was far off. He threw the lit match at his trail of gunpowder leading to barrels rigged to blow. Jacob walked away from the flames with a satisfied grin. Jacob: Damn, I kick ass. Another person ran wearing a black hood. He was a tall, strong man, but his face was concealed. Man: Mind if I intrude on your crusade? Jacob: Who are you? Man: Someone willing to be of assisstance. You need guidance on your quest. There will be a man named Whiler. He is a champion sword fighter. He will make a formidable ally. Jacob: Sure. But What is your name? Man: Nightmare. Jacob was startled and threw darts at him. The darts went right through the man. Nightmare then blew his infamous smoke and knocked Jacob out. Nightmare: *dissappearing* Sweets nightmares. Jacob then woke up where he stood, only remembering the the name, Whiler. Jacob: What happened? I have this feel ing I'm supposed to go after a man named Whiler. I always ran into an enemy trusting my gut. *shrugs shoulders* Guess I'm off. He then walked south, into the forest, trusting only his gut. Category:The Tales of the Great Islands